


for me, there is only you

by mytenmonthslove



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Lee Heeseung/Yang Jungwon, Minor Shim Jaeyoon | Jake/Kim Sunoo, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Park Jongseong | Jay Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytenmonthslove/pseuds/mytenmonthslove
Summary: Niki always wanted to meet his soulmate, Jay not so much.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	for me, there is only you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like when relationships tags are empty, so here we are (again) hh 
> 
> so please enjoy this soft jayki~

(♡˘◡˘)(˘◡˘♡)

Sunoo scrunches up his nose, a little bit in disgust, a little bit in exasperation, as Niki yet _again_ starts his rants about soulmates _._

In the end he settles for sighing loudly at his best friends antics. Because seeing his twinkling eyes, the big grin and excitement oozing off of him while reciting new facts he found out about soulmates, strangely endears him.

And to be frank, he's used it.

“–you won't believe it, but you can actually _feel_ when they're in danger, like–” Sunoo decides to tune him out after listening in again. “ _Gut feeling_ ,” he mutters under his breath and snacks on another blueberry muffin Niki's mother made, she's so good at making pastries that Sunoo needs to go on a diet soon.

Tomorrow, or maybe next week.

His love for Niki runs deep, it's the reason he lets him ramble on, and on, and on. Mostly he gets the gist anyway, hell he could probably start giving lectures about soulmate theories, with all the knowledge he acquires, simply by being friends with one Nishimura Riki.

The concept of soulmates is super old, but still there is a good portion of the population being sceptic about. Sunoo being one of them, he soon learned not to utter it in front of Niki.

The worst is, it's differs from the badly written stories Sunoo sometimes reads on Wattpad (only when he feels bored, but not enough to bother Niki. It's a problem, Niki insists). You neither get weird, creepy dreams about meeting them nor any type of mark or whatever the authors imagines to make their story unique.

First thing Sunoo learned, authors imagination knew no, _no_ boundaries.

To be honest, it's really underwhelming when you think about it. You see the other person and it's suddenly a ' _Ah, it's them_ ', kinda like a knowing at first sight. And because it _is_ actually this boring, people get confused, is it attraction or a soulmate bond calling out to them?

Thus the reason why many either flat out ignore it or try to get to know the other person, if they're willing. Yeah, there might be the soulmate rejection or whatever but honestly Sunoo isn't sure what is really true anymore.

So really, a big deal is made about something that might not even exist. Only a little part actually makes it bigger than it is. And with _them_ , he means people like Niki who believe anything about soulmates and long for that type of connection instead of just living their lives comfortably.

From what Sunoo observes, these are usually the people getting hurt, so. . .He squints his eyes suspiciously at Niki, sees the glow on his cheeks and his excited, innocent speech and swears to protect his friend at all costs. Sunoo takes his job very seriously.

_He was seven and chubby, bullied by other again (little brats with no hobbies are scary), when he met Niki. So imagine his surprise when the new foreign kid swooped in and saved him, a knight in shining armor saving the damsel in distress._

_Yeah, not under his watch._

_Sunno, both smitten and disgusted at himself for it, snorted and went home straight without thanking Niki, thinking that was it._

_It wasn't, of course not._

_Niki, stubborn, kind, popular Niki, followed him around and Sunoo ignored him. Inside he was so excited, someone wanted to be friends with him for once!, but he was a shy kid growing up without friends, so he didn't know what to do._

_One day, when Niki shared his last cookie, the double chocolate ones Sunoo loved, with him again, he thanked him quietly and that's when they officially became friends._

_Which meant in Niki's vocabulary that jumping and hugging him tightly like an excited puppy was totally fine. And it was also the day he started to talk with Sunoo about soulmates and thus the beginning of Sunoo's nightmares._

But Sunoo is also so, _so_ weak for happy people, especially ones he _likes_ , so he endures it.

“Kiki, can I have some more milk please,” Sunoo asks cutely and blinks his eyes a few times, knowing it looks pretty with his big lashes, not that Niki cared. Niki looks up with wide eyes, having just calmed down and writing down notes, confused and then in shock, when he saw all their drinks and snacks were gone.

The Nishimura family really places high value on good hospitality.

“Sorry, hyung~. I'm gonna bring you some immediately,” he apologizes sheepishly, and gone he was. Sunoo just shrugs his shoulders and twiddles his thumbs waiting for Niki to come back.

Normally he has no problem getting milk himself, but Niki mentioned in passing his older brothers friend would come over. K's friend Jake, who isn't that much older than Sunoo, always makes him feel weird so he tries to avoid him as much as possible.

 _Niki really takes his time_ , he thinks pouting. Sunoo sneaks a peak at Nikis notes and snorts immediately.

_ how I know I found loml  _

A list, written so long and complicated, Sunoo is getting a headache sooner as when he sits down for his maths homework. But, he guesses, _if_ some theories about soulmates were true, preparation is the key and all.

Big if.

How utterly ironic his thoughts were, Sunoo would find out soon enough.

Niki eventually does come back, without milk but trembling, red faces with tears in his eyes.

It's the day, Sunoo starts to really despise K hyungs friends. .

(♡˘◡˘)(˘◡˘♡)

Niki bits his lips, fingers hovering awkwardly over the send button, not actually sending or deleting the message, it's a weird in between. His eyes nervously look towards Sunoo, who scrolls up and down his instagram feed with a bored expression, snickering when he sees funny compilations to scrunching his nose up when he sees bad makeup looks.

His thoughts are a mixture between accepting the cute boy's invitation for dinner or if he should download tiktok, because he would definitely do a better job. He ignores as always the heavy feeling in his chest, that always comes back whenever he thinks to go out with someone who isn't him, it's annoying.

“Do it,” Sunoo mumbles, when he glances sharply towards Niki, who looks like a deer caught in headlight. Nikis stares are always heavy on him, he notices them immediately.

Niki lets his soft blue hair fall into his face, when he evades Sunoo's eyes. At those times he looks more like a fox, it's very unpleasant and makes him feel to vulnerable. “Should I–, you really think so,” he asks weakly, wondering for the nth time if he should just stop, finally give up.

Maybe then the conflicting emotions would stop, the embarrassment would definitely.

But he also remembers his mothers words, whenever he cried his heart out on her shoulder.

_My sweet, sweet baby. Soulmates, they always find their way to each other. As long as you don't reject them and stay patient, Riki, everything will turn out fine in the end._

Sunoo, finally realizing the gravity of the situation, sighs and throws his phone to the side without a second look. Right now it's time to take care of his skittish friend. “Niki, it's like the thi– _fourth_ year you're doing this, maybe fourth the charm after all, hm~.” Sunoo smiles at him sweetly with both thumbs up, trying to look as reassuring as possible.

Niki knows how much Sunoo has done for him, how difficult it must've been for him but still, he stayed. And for that he will be forever indebted to him. And Sunoo is also right, it might work this time, he's eighteen and an adult.

He met his soulmate four years ago, in his very own kitchen and so abruptly, he let go off Sunoo's milk in shock, which resulted not only in his shirt covered in stains but also Jay's, very expensive looking one, as well.

His soulmate, _Jay_.

Jay, his brother's best friend.

Jay, who is three years older than him.

Jay, whose eyes widened after _really_ looking at him for the first time, definitely feeling the same bond, but ignoring it and thus Niki.

Which was fine(it wasn't), he was still a kid(which shouldn't matter) and younger brother of his best friend (Niki run out of excuses).

Anyone would act or _not act_ like Jay, right?

So after crying his heart out in Sunoos arms, he made a new plan:

_wooing jay park in a subtle manner_

Sunoo, as always, found his plan stupid but helped anyway, like the great friend he was.

A simple plan, just Niki making himself more known when Jay came around, which turned out less and less. He ignored the reason, the _why_.

_And with this conviction and a pure heart, he steps into his brothers room to ask for Jay's number. He expected K to ask him questions or straight up deny it, but he writes it down in his neat handwriting and hands it over, wordlessly._

“ _Riki,” his brother's voice stops him as he's nearly stepping out. He turns around carefully, not sure what his brother wanted to say to him. K looks strangely constipated, like he always does before an important exam._ _“Have patience,” he finally says with an encouraging smile and it just made Niki so, so happy, so he jumps his brother and K lets him, hugging him tightly and laughing._

“ _Thank you, thank you, hyung.”_

So here he is, four years later, and still trying to fulfill his _simple_ plan of wooing his soulmate without demanding too much from him. He literally just sends a text every year asking for an innocent hang out, so they get to know each other better.

And every time he's been turned down so far, but Niki really only needs one win.

_Niki_

hey jay hyung!

hope you're having a nice day〔´∇｀〕

hyung told me you got the best scores again this semester, congrats ~~

if you want, we can meet up for an iced americano, my treat (⺣◡⺣)♡

_jay hyung (≧◡≦)_

Hello Riki!

Thank you, I hope you had a beautiful day as well.

I'm sorry, I will be busy with assignments :(

Wish you the best, Jay

He just shakes his head at Sunoo's expectant expression, he tries to mask with an air of nonchalance but fails. Niki tries to ignore the burning in his chest.

_Niki_

oh, it's fine! I won't annoy you then.

good luck

_jay hyung (≧◡≦)_

You never annoy me, Riki.

But thank you for understanding.

“His excuse,” Sunoo scoffs harshly and demanding, his eyebrows are furrowed and Niki just shrugs his shoulders. “Assigments,” he mumbles lamely, hoping his friend would let it go.

Of course he wouldn't.

“Hmmm, wasn't K hyung sayi–,” Sunoo stops and gulps, as he takes a look at Niki's dark expression and the forced smile that looks very wrong on his face.

After all, his hyung had just told him Jay finished all his assignments in advance so he could relax in peace.

(♡˘◡˘)(˘◡˘♡)

“–I know, this is easily said than done and might not be a big comfort, but please try to imagine yourself in the other persons shoes, what is the reason behind their behavior? It might not make the pain away, certainly easing it though and make you more open to listen to their reasoning. Your feelings are valid and so are the ones from your significant other,” Niki explains in a soft voice.

It's an advice he always give at the end of their sessions, however it's an important one they should always remember.

Niki walks them to the door, one by one and engages in small talk with anyone who would like to have a little exchange, always mindful to not let them leave with a genuine smile on their faces.“Thank you, Niki,” Jungwon quietly says and to his surprise hugs him. It's a shock to Niki since Jungwon avoids physical contact. He feels mild pain when others touch him, a side effect of the rejection.

Niki's face lit up. “Does this mean–,” he gasps, still not quite believing it. Jungwon nods at his shoulder and Niki pats his head affectionately, so glad for the other. “So, so happy for you hyung,” he voices out and Jungwon steps out of his embrace, wiping furiously at his reddening eyes, as always hating to show weakness to others.

“I spoke with him, like you always tell us,” he whispers, as if he was telling him a secret and Niki lets him, even if there isn't another soul in their immediate surroundings. His last train would leave in fifteen minutes, he just hopes he could grab a cab. It's getting cold and super dark these days, he isn't looking forward to an hour long walk home.

“–so in the end it was just a stupid misunderstanding, he wasn't even aware he was rejecting me and our bond.” Jungwon huffs cutely in the end, Niki really wants to pinch his squishy cheeks, maybe some other time.

“These are the best news I got all week,” Niki smiles brightly, eyes turning into crescents and heart unbelievably warm. The only sadness coming from Jungwon not needing to attend their meetings anymore, so he won't see him again.

Niki tries to not show it too much, the continuous rejection of Jay made him insecure. He always feels as if he isn't good enough, surely there must be something missing, right? Maybe he's just too uninteresting to get to know. It made him reckless and landed him a few times too often into the hospital with the stuns he pulled.

Only when Sunoo, gentle, sweet Sunoo slapped him while crying and told him to _'Wake up, dumbass. You're not only hurting yourself but us too.'_

With his best friend by his side, he got better but the thoughts stayed. He still can't form lasting bonds, they both hope it'll change soon.

“Uhm–, so I hoped mayb–, this is s-stupid,” Jungwon stutters suddenly, successfully stopping Niki's train of thought. He's red in the face and stares at the ground in frustration, too embarrassed to look at the other. “I like you Niki, as a friend and would like to stay in contact with you. I might not be coming around so much anymore, but would still like to hang out. What I'm saying is, if I can have your number.”

Niki blinks at him, dumbfounded and as the words register, he grins so widely, his cheeks start to hurt. “Of course, I would love to,” he rushes to say and Jungwon looks up, relieved with a shy smile. They exchange numbers, Niki even sends an emoticon to Jungwon as a confirmation and the other nods, satisfied.

Already excited to tell Sunoo about a new friend _he_ made, Niki watches the other take his leave. With those positive feelings he locks the door of the room and stumbles right into another person.

“Urgh,” he wheezes, as he catches himself before falling down and checks up on the other person, seeing if they're alright. His mouth falls open, it's _Jay._

Wonderful, Niki hates how his breath hitches and he's drinking in Jay's appearance, like a dying man in a search for an oasis. The leather jacket over his all black outfit paired with the tousled hair makes him look so devilishly handsome and attractive, it's unfair.

“What are you doing here,” Jay asks him with an accusatory undertone and mustering him strangely. A great way of greeting him, but at least it snapped him out.

Niki rolls his eyes. “Goos day to you too, Jay hyung, fancy meeting you here,” he says sarcastically and points at the door.

_anonymous soulmate counseling – when your soulmate rejects you (volunteer Nishimura Riki)_

Jay at least has the decency to look ashamed. “I'm sorry, it's nice to see you, Riki.” And with those few words, easily like that, Nikis hard feelings are gone. Jay only says what he means, it's a trait he really likes about the other.

“Call me Niki,” he admits sulkily, feeling a bit shy when Jay smiles at him, the crooked one that's infuriatingly charming. He allows himself a few seconds to admire the other, before going back to his phone to find a way hime. It isn't looking good, like he thought.

Absentmindedly he nods towards Jay and is about to go his way, when a hand grabs his arm and makes him stop unexpectedly. Utterly confused he turns around to Jay, who regards him with an unreadable expression.

“What are you doing,” he asks, eyes piercing into, Niki would be lying if he said he didn't grow hot under the attention the other gave him.

“Trying to find a way home,” he answers truthfully, happy how even his voice sounded, while his inside were screaming _whatthefuckwhydoeshecare_.

“Don't you have a car or someone picking you up.” Niki shakes his head. “No license.”

“Right.” Jay exhales deeply and pursues his lips. “Come on, I will take you home,” he decides in the end, not waiting for Niki's agreement and just starting to walk towards his car. His hand is still tightly closed around his wrist and Niki waddles after him, awkwardly.

_What is happening._

Niki, in the passenger seat, tries not to overthink too much. Everything is fine, this is totally normal. Someone offered to drive him home, no biggy and definitely nothing to get too excited about.

The person might be his soulmate he really wants to get to know, but otherwise super ordinary.

Niki has so, _so_ much to say but keeps quiet, afraid he'll somehow destroy the moment or Jay decides to leave him out on the roadside (he would never).

After around ten awkward minutes with only the soft piano sounds in the background, it's surprisingly Jay who starts the conversation. “It's not you,” he whispers, and Niki, who's actually tired and on his way to fall asleep, nearly misses it.

Nearly, because he doesn't. “What,” he whispers back, quietly like Jay before and keeps his eyes on the road, out of the window. Even if he doesn't _know_ Jay, he knows the other feels nervous talking about complicated things and this screamed one of _those_ talks.

Niki is both excited and terrified.

“The reason I rejected your previous advances, it wasn't because of _you._ ” Jay stops and Niki feels as if his heart is trying to break out of his ribcage, with how fast it's beating right now. Is he going to finally learn the reason? “You're determined and never shy of voicing your opinion, but never in a way that would hurt others. With a pure heart, you help other out as much as you can. I know from K hyung how hard it must've been in SOPA with all the other talented individuals, still you stood out and helped others in the process as well. I also know about the burn out, the hospital visits and I hope you understand that these never showed your weakness, but they're your strength.” Niki clenches his fists, his eyes tightly closed. “And of course, you're so cute and handsome. Niki, you're perfect.”

All of this should make Niki happy, _it makes Niki happy_ , but it's with a bittersweet aftertaste.

Because why, if he was so perfect, didn't Jay give him a chance to show this all to himself?

Niki takes a peat Jay, who's eyes are focused on the road, hands gripping the steering weal so tightly, they're turning white. Niki would like nothing more than to tell him _it's fine, they're fine._

Bt they aren't and it isn't fine. They're still technically strangers, who happen to be soulmates.

It doesn't matter that Niki always remembers to order seaweed soup on Jay's birthday or the pretty bouquets of his favorite flowers he gets from time to time, always on special occasion and ridiculously big on his graduation ceremony. Niki was flattered, preferred the others presence over any gift.

Jay lets out a laugh, it's not nice, more cutting and harsh. Niki doesn't like it, at all. “Growing up my parents _seemed_ fine, it started when I got a bit older. I saw how they forced themselves to stay together, wether for my sake, or for the sake of being soulmates, I might never know but it destroyed them. I saw my father turning to alcohol as a way to cope and my mother being more outside of our home than in. I was relieved when they finally separated, but heartbroken at the same time. Truly, if that was what soulmates are, I best believed they shouldn't be put together.”

While Niki appreciates Jay being so honest with him, it irks him a bit. It's certainly tragic what happened with his parents, but it's also not how every soulmate pair was. It helps him to understand Jay's reasoning a bit more now, but Niki never intended for the other to feel that they had an obligation to be together, or even together forever.

He only wanted to get to know his soulmate, the person fate literally chose for him and see where it goes from there.

“Thank you for sharing,” he decides to say out loud in the end, neutral, he neither condemns him for his decision, nor completely accepts it.

Jay hums and it's silent once again. Niki decides it's time for him to share a part of himself. “I always thought–” he pauses and plays with the hem of his shirt. “I started to think something was wrong with me. Am I so boring, my soulmate doesn't even _try_ to get to know me? Hearing your thoughts, maybe I should've been more open about my intentions. I honestly wanted to get to know you, the real you, not as a potential love interest, but someone who hopefully stays for a long time in my life. Of course I'm not opposed to dating, since you're perfect in my eyes as well, but having my soulmate in my life would've been enough. Sorry, if I made you so pressured, you felt you needed to reject me. Now I know.”

Niki breathes out shakily, half way giving up on faking a laugh and simultaneously trying to fight the tears wanting to get out, as he remembers all those times he felt so lonely in his room.

“I didn't reject you,” Jay mutters, quietly and gets a sad smile in return.

“That's actually worse, I had no reason to contact you…It felt as if I was too insignificant for you, not even enough to be rejected properly.”

“I–, _it was never my intention_ ,” Jay splutters, eyes glancing to him and back on the street, hand tightening around the steering wheel yet again.

“I had no idea of knowing,” he says bitterly, and stays quiet afterwards. Sure, Jay probably never wanted for him to feel like this, especially since it isn't in his nature, but honestly only one person could've make him feel better and that person decided to stay silent, so how could've Niki known better.

Jay wets his lips. “I hope you believe me, when I say I'm truly sorry you felt that way,” he pleads, tone genuine and Niki believes. It's a start he gladly takes. “Also, please, can you please talk to Sunoo.” And he grimaces, thinking about his rather stubborn friend.

Niki pursues his lips. “I'm already trying…He's an idiot who doesn't listen,” he whines and Jay nods, he probably had already anticipated this answer. “Yeah, I knew you would. It's just Jake, he truly feels bad, like really, _really_ bad. I came to the building actually today, to check it out for him. I didn't know you were the one handling it, so imagine my surprise, when you nearly fell for me haha like–,” Jay starts to ramble and Niki stares at him, totally endeared with heart eyes and hums here and there to show the other he was listening to his complains about Jake, laughing at some and cringing in sympathy at others.

“I will have a talk with him again,” Niki promises as they arrive at his apartment complex, way too soon for his taste. He's equally relieved as somber, afraid if he leaves the safety of the car, the pretty bubble they created, he might never get it back again in the future. So his hand hovers over the handle for a second too long, enough for him to concentrate on Jays next words.

“Thank you,” he begins and Niki looks back to towards him, eyebrow raised. “The soup always warms my body and heart every time.” Niki gulps when he sees the sweet expression on Jay's face and feels his cheeks heat up. “Thank you for the flowers, they're very pretty,” Niki whispers, wobbly voice betraying him and bites on his lips hard, to suppress the giggles building up.

He isn't fourteen anymore, he can handle this.

“Ehm yeah haha I'm glad, maybe next time we can like-, _we could_ , if you want I mean, get them t-together,” Jay fumbles over his words and Niki's eyes widen at how shy and nervous _cool Jay_ acted.

Is it because of him? Nah, that couldn't be it, it just couldn't…

“Uhh, y-yeah we can,” Niki bashfully agrees and really wants to fawn his face, because it's gotten ridiculously hot in the car. He's one second away to scream at Jay to turn off the heater or act like his usual self, because he can't handle this Jay in their close proximity.

His only comfort is Jay, who doesn't seem to far off any better than him.

“Cool, cool, cool, _cool_ ,” he repeats softly, like a mantra, his big smile making his eyes crinkle in delight and Niki might've never seen anyone more beautiful in his life (no snitching to Sunoo allowed).

The notification of a new message makes them both look at Niki's phone, a message rom his hyung asking about his whereabouts and if he should pick him up. “I need to go,” Niki remarks, his bottom lip out in a pout, as he's hesitant to leave.

“Yeah,” Jay coughs out, ears burning red and looking as reluctant as Niki felt.

And Niki, for the life of him, doesn't know what the fuck possessed him, the next thing he knew he's leaning forward and gingerly pressing his lips on Jay's cheek. It's been on his mind for years and it happened so fast, one second his lips made contact, the next he opens the car door widely, inviting the fresh, cold wind inside and jumping out.

“Bye! See you, hyung~,” he screams in a hurry, as if his whole body isn't burning and runs towards his apartment complex, typing their code in, all the while laughing and giggling as he remembers Jay's thunderstruck expression. Niki presses his forehead on the wall in the elevator, still shocked about his brazenness.

Especially since they had this deep talk about soulmates not needing to be love interests, but Niki should cut himself some slack, he shouldered this infuriating crush for years after all.

He types their code and opens the door, warm air not the only thing greeting, but his stern hyung standing in the hallway, hands on his hips and a stern expression as well, which soon enough melts as he hears Niki's delighted giggles and registers his shining eyes and red cheeks.“Close the door before you get a cold, Riki,” he mumbles, still fascinated to see his brother like this, intending to find out the reason for his weird behavior soon enough, after he had taken a hot bath and eaten his dinner.

(♡˘◡˘)(˘◡˘♡)

_jay hyung (≧◡≦)_

Does the offer for coffee still stand?

_Niki_

yes, of course, hyung~ it never had an expiration date to begin with.

 _jay hyung (≧◡≦)_ ♥

I'm glad, I would like to invite you out then~~

_Niki_

hehe, I accept then ♥

(♡˘◡˘)(˘◡˘♡)

Sunoo gasps dramatically as he rolls over in Niki's bed, making a mess just _after_ he had organized it neatly. “I still can't believe your weird slowburn, 300k, unrequited crush or is it, to mutual pining and two idiots getting their shit together, finally comes to an end hahaha.” He laughs obnoxiously loud, intending to make Niki loose his cool, but jokes on him, Niki is already on the verge of a mental breakdown.

So he just nods towards his best friend, sighing exasperated twice and going back to critically consider his choices in shirts. It's his first time trying to dress to impress.

“Idiot,” Sunoo drawls and rolls his eyes. “ _Dress to impress_ ,” he imitates him, so apparently he spoke his thoughts out loud. “You could literally wear those ugly khaki shorts of your father together with the Hawaiian shirt he lives in and Jay would call you fashion god if you asked him nicely.” He makes throwing up sounds, as if he doesn't read those soulmate stories late at night, while ignoring his own.

Jake, having so much patience, must really be an angel he's rumored to be. Niki prays every day for him.

“It's really not that, Sunoo, I just want to show him I care about his interests as well,” he admits hesitantly, throwing another shirt on the pile. Sunoo sends a prayer to the ceiling and stands up, throwing things on the ground he intends to pick up…at an later date.

“Lemme see,” he says full of confidence and looks over Niki's shoulder, standing on tippy toes since his cute friend decided to be a giant when he grew up. He doesn't hesitate to slap his shoulder, hard, when he sees the sceptic look Niki gives him. “I learned a thing or two from Tae hyung,” Sunoo admits grudgingly and pouts, why doesn't his friend have confidence in him.

Niki looks pleased about his explanation and immediately starts to show him pictures he saved from pinterest, that might suit Jay's style well and Sunoo nods seriously, going over Niki's clothes piece by piece to see what he can do.

When they had narrowed their selection, they face timed Taehyung, who was on a date with his own soulmate but they both found them asking for advice so adorable, they were on board immediately and Jimin even offered to do Niki's hair for him.

(♡˘◡˘)(˘◡˘♡)

“Hi,” Niki greets cutely, head ducked as he slides in the seat opposite of Jay.

Jay, who was mindlessly scrolling through his phone, glances up with a small smile already on his lips and stops, seeing Niki wear an oversized, very fluffy looking, hoodie which wasn't even what made him malfunction, it was seeing him with soft wavy _blonde_ hair.

Niki catches Jay staring at him and plays with a strand of his newly colored hair, insecure and a bit apprehensive. “ I changed a bit~ It's my first time going blonde,” he winces at his choice of words however it was done already, so he glances from under his lashes towards Jay, who stays silent, not exactly helping his nervousness. “I hope it's alright.” _I hope you like it_ , he doesn't say, but inwardly hopes.

“ _Wow,_ ” Jay finally breathes out in amazement, his english accent slipping through. “You look, wow, _stunning_ , uhm, what I mean–” he stops and takes a huge sip out of the Iced Americano he ordered while waiting for Niki. He mixed up their time of meeting in his excitement. “It suits you very well, Niki. _I love it_ ,” the last past spoken softly, almost like an afterthought.

“Thank you, Jay hyung,” Niki beams at him, very happy the other liked his appearance. Jay blinks a few times, not used having such a bubbly personality in his life, he doesn't mind it one bit. If anything, he finds it so freaking cute. He's doomed already.

“The weather is nice, I thought we could take something to go and walk around, getting to know each other~,” he teases the other in the end and Niki sticks his tongue out, agreeing with Jay's suggestion. Fresh air is exactly what he needs right now, the cafe was getting fuller and he would like to listen to Jay's voice clearly. Niki might be playing favorites, but he really enjoys listening to Jay, his honey voice had a very calming effect on him.

Jay orders and pays for them both, under Niki's half-hearted protest. To his surprise the older wanted to hear about him first. “So dancing, tell me about it,” Jay says and really, it's enough to make Niki talk and talk, exactly what he had intended. While he enjoys talking just as much, he loves listening to others, to hear about their passion is a very beautiful and intimate thing for him.

Also Niki makes his speech super entertaining, using his hands in wide gestures and all his emotions present on his face, like an open book for Jay, one he'll probably never get tired enough to read. From time to time Jay throws in a few specific questions that make Niki pause in wonder. And Jay admits, blushing, he might've read a thing or two when he learned Niki wants to pursue his career in dance.

It makes Niki tear up, because “ _Hyung~~_ , you can't just say things like that without letting me prepare.” “Prepare for what.” “Ugh, infuriating.” “What did I do wrong?” “Nothing, nothing. You're just too _good_.” “Sorry?” “Oh my god, shut up.” “Yah, I'm still your hyung, you cheeky brat.” “Shut up, hyunGGG AAHHHH NO I'M SORRY PLEASE STOP!!”

Niki finally gets a chance to escape from Jay, tears running over his face as the other was determined to kill him with tickling and hides behind a tree, trying to catch his breath, his cheeks burning from all the laughter and heat.

“Got you,” a voice whispers in his ear from behind and Niki squeals in shock, when Jay grabs him. But the older only turns him around so they're face to face, too close for Niki's loud beating heart. So loud, he's sure Jay can hear it. He's also red in the face and panting, his eyes twinkling in mischief as he leans forward, Niki has closed his eyes in fear or anticipation he doesn't know anymore.

Only for Jay to give him a teasing peck on his cheek. A payback for last time.

“Close your mouth or you'll catch flies,” Jay snickers, as Niki continues to look at him in disbelief, his brain shut down completely. Jay realizes he's in no state to function as he closes his mouth himself, a finger gently running over his plump lips and immediately taking it away, afraid of what he might do otherwise.

They continue their walk after some moments where Niki hid his face in his hands and screamed silently. The atmosphere is comfortable, when Jay feels hesitant finger grabbing his sleeve shyly. As he looks to the side, he sees Niki looking straight ahead, lips wobbling and he gently takes the hand off of his sleeve, and into his own. The disappointed look on Niki's face quickly changes into a deeply satisfied one.

“If you want to hold hands,” Jay says, leaning a bit into the others space, knowing it makes Niki nervous and act adorably in turn. “Just do it~,” he breathes into his ear and holds Niki tightly as he stumbles over his feet, sending him an indignant glare, as he laughs at the others misery.

“ _Stupid Jay hyung,_ ” he mutters under his breath, tightening the hold of their hands contrary to his words, with the intention to never let go. Which works out great, since Jay is thinking exactly the same.

(♡˘◡˘)(˘◡˘♡)

**Author's Note:**

> these two are super cute together. I think they compliment each other very well~ jay has a soft spot for the younger members and niki needs someone who indulges him and his whims, so I think their dynamic works out fine. what do you guys think? (⺣◡⺣)♡
> 
> stay warm, happy and healthy, always be kind to others and respect them. use your energy to support the boys posts and stream their mvs hh~ (˘ ³(≧◡≦)♡


End file.
